Another Chance
by Painlover792
Summary: Well lets just say fighting an all powerful megalomaniac isn't a great idea and no one knows that better than Ichigo. With a new world and friends to protect follow his adventures as he tries to find something worth living for.
1. Chapter 1

**Well I'm alive and back with another story :)**

Pure unadulterated rage was the only thing that could describe the emotions that were visible on the young man's face "YHWACH! You won't get away with this"

"Oh really! By the look of things I believe I already have, look around you Kurosaki, look at the results of their pathetic attempts to subdue me" exclaimed the ruler of the Quincies.

Tragic was the only way to describe what happened to his companions, Uryuu missing a few limbs with his eyes still wide open to the world around him, and the rest of his friends…Annihilated by the powers of the "Almighty".

Gathering all the courage he could muster he charged straight at the Quincy himself with the aim of removing his head from his shoulders.

" **Ichigo!Ichigo!wake up!"**

And as soon as these words were spoken a boy woke up from his slumber with quite a shock. "Ichigo are you alright? Did you have a bad dream?" asked the concerned woman to the child who was currently holding on to her as if his life depended on it.

As a few moments had passed "Yeah mom, it was just a bad dream nothing to be worried about" said the young boy to his mother.

"Mmmmm. I don't know are you sure you're alright if you want you can sleep a bit more" suggested the concerned mother to her son

"No way mom! Today's the day I get to be a fully-fledged shinobi and no nightmare is gonna stop me"

"Well if that's true then you have to get down for some breakfast you got that?"

"Yeah sure Mom just one minute okay I need some time to get ready"

With that the mother just smiled and left the room to give him some time alone

" _ **Whoah King that has gotta to be one of the most fucked up ones you had since you got here**_ **"**

" _I agree that wasn't one of your favourites now was it"_ stated the Manifestation of his quincy powers in a quiet yet firm manner.

"No. No it wasn't besides don't worry I'll pull through and the dreams occur less frequently now so that's a good sign in my book" said Ichigo to his concerned Partners.

And with that he had risen to his feet and had slowly entered the bathroom where he had started the day with his usual morning routine which consisted of brushing his teeth and other morning activities. Ichigo was like any other kid his age, impulsive but with hair as orange as an orange.

And then he had descended the stairs to get some breakfast and as he had arrived the servants started serving the food.

"Good morning Nii-san" exclaimed Yuzu and Karin happily as they saw him enter the room which was met by a smile of his own directed at his younger sisters. "Oy! Ichigo are you excited or what I mean todays the day we finally become shinobi" exclaimed his brother Kaien who was his brother who had been born 10 months after he had been born.

"Mmmm. Well that depends upon the results of the exam now doesn't it?"

"Hey! I'm not that dumb if that's what you're implying besides I'm way smarter than you are" exclaimed Kaien in faux anger

"Mmmm Wha- What were you saying again I was too busy enjoying my breakfast"

"Ok boys that's enough stop the quarrelling for now and I know that the both of you are going to be excellent shinobi" said their Mother to them in a kind and soothing voice

"YOSH! Ichigo, Kaien kick all of their asses especially the Namikazes and that Uchiha and show them the might of the Shiba clan" exclaimed their father the current head of the Shiba Clan

"Now now Isshin I'm sure they'll do just fine and they don't have to get all violent about it" said Masaki to her husband

"But Masaki I have to show Minato-teme and Fugaku-teme that my sons are way better than their children!"

"Oh honestly Isshin everything is a contest to you know not everything is supposed to be a contest" exclaimed Masaki to her husband

"Bu-But Masaki the pride of the Shiba clan is at stake right here and if they don't-"

"If they don't what?" said Masaki in a quiet voice that seethed with fury

"Uh- I mean of course everything in life isn't a competition boys just go on ahead and have fun okay boys"

"Uh-Yeah dad sure" said the boys in a quiet voice since they knew that seeing their mother in fury mode isn't the best sign in the world

"Uh I'll be going now so" said Ichigo to his mother who was now quietly eating breakfast along with the rest of the family "Yeah me too it's getting late so…"

"Bye" exclaimed both of the Shibas as they quickly got out their seats to get to the academy in time and at the same time worrying about the state of their father when they return.

xXx

(The Academy)

xXx

The academy was in a few words quite a mess with the class room decorated with orange paint all over the floor and the ceiling and unsurprisingly all over the teacher's body as well "NARUTO!" shouted Iruka who was at the time quite pissed at the turn of events and at a particular Blonde student.

"Oh crap Iruka-sensei knows it's me, how the hell did he figure that one out?" thought the nervous and confused prankster "Maybe it has something to do with the fact that the paint is orange?" muttered a student who was sitting beside him who had surprisingly avoided being splattered with paint just like his blonde haired friend.

"Really Ichigo? Ah man I knew I should have used neon orange instead of bright orange" lamented the shinobi in training "Baka, do you really think it would make a difference if it's orange then it's bound to be you behind it".

"Naruto! How dare you do such a thing? You're the Hokage's son you're supposed to set an example to the other kids your age!" exclaimed Iruka in a fit of rage.

"Oh Naruto Kaasan is going to get into a laughing fit if she hears about this" thought a female student who happened to have red hair.

"Hnn Doesn't that idiot have anything else to do?" thought another student whose hair looked like a duck's ass.

"HAHHA OH MY GOD good one Naruto! HAHAHA look at the face Iruka's making" thought another student who was holding a dog in his hands.

The rest of the class had rather mixed emotions on the topic most of which consisted of anger and irritation.

"Naruto since todays the day of the graduation exam I'm gonna let it slide" said Iruka which caused Naruto to grin widely "-for now that is" bringing an end to his happiness "Oh man Kaasan and Tousan are gonna roast me alive for this" whimpered Naruto in a scared tone.

"Alright Alright that's enough for now, say Iruka why don't you go wash off some of the paint from your clothes I'll conduct the written exam" suggested his assistant Mizuki to which Iruka had nodded as he had left the classroom.

"Okay so now that's settled with, we can carry on with the written exam" said Mizuki while browsing through the folder in his hand to find the question papers. "You have a time limit of 90 minutes for the exam and all questions are compulsory, and let me warn you misbehaviour will not be tolerated during these 90 minutes" glared Mizuki at a couple of boys sitting in the same row as that of Naruto.

And a few minutes later, Mizuki had started handing out the question papers to the young students and after he had finished distributing the papers he had moved on to the teacher's desk and had sat there during the remainder of the exam.

'Let's just get this over with' said Ichigo to himself as he had answered the first question.

(90 minutes later)

"Oh man that was boring" stated Naruto to Ichigo while they were on their way to the training ground "Hey do you think they'd pass us if we perform really well in the practical part and not really look at the results of the theory part?" asked Naruto in order to confirm something.

"Well, I hope so I mean what's the use of theory on the battlefield? It's not like an enemy shinobi is gonna ask me about some damn facts now is it" stated Ichigo quite annoyed by the village's educational system.

"Ok!OK! Settle down now" exclaimed Iruka to a bunch of excited students

"We will now conduct a practical exam which just consists of a taijutsu match between two randomly selected students" said Mizuki

"Ok first up is Ichigo Shiba and Sasuke Uchiha" read out Iruka from his clipboard.

X X X X

 **And That's a wrap so what do you guys think about my new story?**

 **Hopefully I'll get time to actually update this story and not go on an another hiatus**

 **So… until next time then.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yeah I uploaded the chapter pretty soon huh? Well I hope you guys enjoy it**

 **X X X**

 **(** __ **Previously)**

" _Ok!OK!_ Settle _down now" exclaimed Iruka to a bunch of excited students_

" _We will now conduct a practical exam which just consists of a taijutsu match between two randomly selected students" said Mizuki_

" _Ok first up is Ichigo Shiba and Sasuke Uchiha" read out Iruka from his clipboard._

Just as Ichigo and Sasuke were facing each other and waiting for the signal to start the spar everyone's ears were plagued by the voices that even the likes of Banshees feared 'Fangirls'.

"Good luck loser you're gonna need it to even land a scratch on Sasuke-kun" screamed a pink haired one who just happened to be the loudest.

"Yeah no one's going to beat him so just go ahead and scram!" screams one of the blonde variety.

Ichigo through the entire process was sporting his signature frown and Sasuke his.

"Someone up there must really hate you huh?" stated Ichigo to the Uchiha

"You have no idea" said the Uchiha in response

"Ok! The rules are simple no weapons, no ninjutsu and absolutely no killing allowed everything else is a go! You understand?" stated Mizuki seriously to the both of them

He got his replies in the form of nods from the two students.

"Hajime" yelled Mizuki signalling the start of the match

Both opponents faced each other as if daring the other to make the first move

As a few seconds went by the Uchiha decided enough was enough and started his onslaught of attacks using the trademark Uchiha style.

"Should I go easy on him or…" thought the orange haired opponent whilst dodging his opponent's consecutive attacks.

" _Don't you think the supposed dead last beating the shoe in for the rookie of the year easily would warrant unwanted suspicion?_ Stated the old man to his wielder

"So I should give him the match?" asks Ichigo to the old spirit while countering Sasuke's kick with his own

" _No beat him but put in some effort" stated the wise old man_

"Understood" replied Ichigo to the old spirit

Noticing the lack of attention his orange haired opponent was displaying he tried side kicking him key word being tried just as it was going to connect Ichigo taking advantage of his taller stature and physical strength grabbed Sasuke's leg easily and flung him towards a tree earning wide stares of shock towards the display of his physical strength.

Sasuke then used his momentum to cling onto a branch and jump towards him with a kick which Ichgio blocked with his hands earning a suspicious look from Sasuke

"You were holding back weren't you?" seethed Sasuke as he was furiously trying to get an attack to connect with no success

"Maybe, maybe not who knows?" replied Ichigo with a smirk

"You're not the only one you know" smirked the Uchiha as he had suddenly vanished in a puff of smoke and suddenly appearing behind the Shiba trying to knock him out with a punch but all he did punch was air.

"Wait wha-" thought the Uchiha as he suddenly got chopped at the back of his neck instantly knocking him out

The crowd was staring at the outcome of the match with looks of shock and disbelief

"Match over! Winner Ichigo Shiba" exclaimed Mizuki with wide eyes

"YEAH! That was awesome Ichigo you showed the duck head who's boss" exclaimed Naruto from the crowd of which the majority was still looking on with disbelief.

(3 hours later, the ninjutsu part is also over)

"Well you all have certainly come a long way since I remember I hope that we will meet sometime in the future but not as student and teacher but as proud shinobi of Konoha" said Iruka with a smile

"It's time for assigning teams and their sensei" said Mizuki to the entire class

"Ok so Team 1 will…..

(I'm not good with creating names so I'll skip some of it)

"Team 6 will consist of Sai, Sakura Haruno and Akiho Namikaze and your sensei is Anko Mitarashi" stated the sensei to the class with a few groans coming from the two female members on the team with the boy looking on with the fakest smile possible

"Team 7 will consist of Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Namikaze-which caused both the mentioned students to bang their heads on their respective desks-and Ichigo Shiba- the blond then cheered up on the mention of his friend while Sasuke was glad there weren't any weak students on his team- and your sensei will be Kakashi Hatake"

"Team 8 will consist of Kiba Inazuki, Hinata Hyuga and Shino Aburame. Your sensie will be Kurenai Yuhi"

"Team 9 is already in circulation so no team 9" stated Mizuki

"Team 10 will consist of Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara and Choji Akamichi and your sensei is Asuma Sarutobi" the said team had a variety of reactions ranging from the girl's look of anger to Shikamaru muttering troublesome over and over again.

And after a while the sensei started to appear to collect their students and the only team left was Team 7 which was at the time bored out of their mind.

"Oh man! We've been waiting for 2 hours already where the heck is he?" moaned Naruto to himself

"Hnnn" was all the Uchiha had to say on the matter

Ichigo on the other hand was conversing with his Zanpakuto spirits

" _ **Where the hell is that one eyed bastard!?"**_ shouted Zangetsu

"The heck should I know?" replied Ichigo to the more impatient of the two zangetsus.

" _I normally wouldn't agree to what he says but I agree this is getting pretty annoying Ichigo"_ said the old man to his wielder.

"Hold on I can sense someone coming maybe it's him" thought Ichigo and true to his thoughts a tall silver haired man with a mask walked into the room with his eyes glued onto the book.

"YOU'RE LATE!" exclaimed a very aggravated Naruto to the jounin

"Hmmm" as the jounin scanned the classroom and caught sight of his students glaring holes into his head.

"My first opinion of you is that I don't like you" stated Kakashi with his trademark eye smile.

"Meet me upon the roof for a team introduction so we can get started" said the jounin to his students as he poofed out of existence leaving behind a cloud of smoke.

All three students did the same and appeared on the rooftop just as Kakashi had appeared.

"Mmm they know shunshin? Not surprising considering who they are" thought Kakashi

"Ok now before we start I want you all to introduce yourself to the team you know, name your likes, dislikes, your hobbies, your dreams etc."

"How about you go first blondie?" said Kakashi

"I'm Naruto Namikaze, the things I like are my family and ramen but more importantly ramen".

The rest of team sweat dropped at the mention of ramen

"The things I dislike are old creepy one eyed paedophiles".

Kakashi's left eye twitched at the mention of that particular dislike

"And my dream is to surpass my father and become the Hokage" exclaimed Naruto with the top of his lungs which caused Ichigo to smirk and Kakashi to smile

"Ok you're next Ducky"

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha, I like my clan and training and the only thing I dislike are fangirls".

The other males on the rooftop shuddered and felt sorry for the Uchiha at the very mention of the word fangirls.

"My dream is to surpass my brother and become the greatest Uchiha to ever live" stated Sasuke to his teammates.

Kakashi nodded "A good yet ambitious dream" thought Kakashi as he motioned for the last member of the group to go on with the introduction

"My name is Ichigo Shiba my likes are my family and chocolate, the only things I dislike are bullies and perverts".

Kakashi smiled at the mention of his dislikes

"My dream is to be strong enough to protect my precious people" stated Ichigo

"Mmmm So I have an aspiring hokage, an Uchiha with a brother complex and an over protective strawberry" thought Kakashi to himself.

"Ok now that you have introduced yourselves I need to tell you something, you see students who graduate the academy don't become Genin right away you see they have to be tested by their sensei to see if they're ready and this test has a 66% failing rate" said Kakashi smiling his ass off not that they would see it anyway.

"No way I'm going back to the academy I've got to pass this test" thought all three students as they heard what the jounin had told them.

"Meet me at training ground three at 10 am tomorrow and don't be late. Oh and be sure to not have breakfast because you might lose it during the test" told Kakashi leaving his students behind.

Seeing no point on staying any longer Sasuke started walking towards the exit to go home.

"Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow" said Naruto as he left the premises.

"Yeah see you later" replied Ichigo as he left the area as well.

" _Well tomorrow's certainly going to be interesting"_ stated the old man.

"You have no idea old man" smirked Ichigo as he was zipping towards the estate at unimaginable speeds.

X X X X

Well I'm glad that's over honestly this isn't one of my favourite chapter the dialogues were too bland and boring thankfully that isn't the case with the next chapter.

I will update this story as soon as possible and feel free to leave a review trust me it would help me a lot if you guys left me your opinions on the story. So until next time…

Bye


	3. Chapter 3

**Well I'm back with another update**

 **20 followers? That's surprising :)**

 **And that's all I've got to say (For Now)**

 **X X X**

 **(Previously)**

" _Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow" said Naruto as he left the premises._

" _Yeah see you later" replied Ichigo as he left the area as well._

" _Well tomorrow's certainly going to be interesting" stated the old man._

" _You have no idea old man" smirked Ichigo as he was zipping towards the estate at unimaginable speeds._

 **With Sasuke**

"Good morning Sasuke-kun" greeted Mikoto Uchiha as her youngest son climbed down the stairs

"Good morning mom, say where's Itachi?" asked the younger of the two brothers

"Oh he left early for a meeting with all the other Jonin" replied the mother knowingly to her son

"Oh" stated Sasuke as he climbed onto a chair

"I wonder what the meeting's about" thought Sasuke

"Good luck for the test I know you'll do well honey" stated the caring mother to her younger son

"Thanks mom I've got to go now" replied Sasuke to his mom quickly

"Wai-wait, you haven't had your breakfast yet!" shouted his mom

Sasuke quickly took a tomato from the counter and left the house as quickly as possible

"A tomato isn't enough for a growing boy, young man!" screamed his frantic mother at him but he was too far ahead to even hear her

 **With Naruto**

"Hey sis" greeted the blond sibling to the red haired one as said sibling was climbing down the stairs for breakfast

"Hey Naruto" replied Akiho who was still quite tired from waking up

"Breakfast is ready!" exclaimed a red haired woman who looked to be in her late 30's as she walked up to the table and laid three steaming hot plates of Ramen for the three of them

"Mmmm your ramen's my favorite mom!" said Naruto with joy to his mother

"Yeah mom your recipe is even better than Ichiraku's" stated Akiho as she began gulping down the meal as fast as possible

Kushina smiled as she watched her children eat "Do the both of you like your teams?"

A simultaneous response of "Yes" and 'No" answered her query

"I see" laughed Kushina, "Why don't you like your team Akiho-chan?"

Akiho sighed as put her chopsticks on the table "Well, when you belong to a team where one of its members is a rabid fan girl and the other an emotionless creep you tend to be unsatisfied"

"Hard luck cause my team is freaking awesome" laughed Naruto

"Oh really and why is that Naruto?" asked a voice coming from the entrance to the house

"Minato!?, I thought you were knee deep in paperwork" asked his confused wife

"Well yeah the other me is knee deep in paper work"

"Kage Bunshin?" asked Naruto with a knowing smile

"Yup" laughed the Hokage

" **So he finally learned the trick huh"** a voice told Naruto

"You got that right I thought he'll never get it Kurama" laughed Naruto in his head

" **That reminds me don't you have somewhere to be kit?** " the Kitsune asked the hyperactive blonde

"Oh crap I'll be late for the test!" remembered Naruto

"Well the both of you better get going" said Minato to his children as they got up from their chairs and were racing towards the door

 **With Ichigo**

Ichigo had just completed his usual morning workout consisting of a few hundred one finger pushups when he was descending down the stairs for breakfast

"I don't know Isshin, won't Ichigo feel left out" was what Ichigo heard from the master bedroom

"I'm sure he'll understand Masaki, I mean Kaien already awakened one eye, this is something that has never happened in a long time" Isshin said seriously

"But I don't think it's a goo-"

"Masaki trust me I know what I'm doing" stated Isshin

"How do we know if Ichigo hasn't awakened it too?

"Sigh" Isshin put his hands to his temples "Masaki it only awakens to those chosen by fate, and Kaien is a genius of Itachi Uchiha's caliber. I love Ichigo no matter what Masaki but let's face it he is good but not as talented as Kaien"

"I understand" she replied who clearly wasn't happy with the decision

" _If only they knew what you're really capable of Ichigo"_ stated the wise old man

" _ **Yeah king they'd piss themselves if you exert even a small part of your reiatsu"**_ said the more violent Zangetsu

"It's alright guys it means I don't have to worry about Kaien anymore he'll be strong enough to take care of himself and others" smiled Ichigo as he sat at the table

"Sorry for the delay Shiba-sama" bowed a female servant as other servants had started to serve breakfast

Ichigo frowned "Didn't I tell you to drop the formalities Fuki" He wasn't fond of the particular suffix

"Bu-But you're the clan heir, such disrespect would be impudence" said the frantic servant to the clan heir

"'Oh man, how do you wake up so early Aniki?" yawned the younger brother as he climbed down the stairs

"Practice" was the only word that came out of the orange haired Shiba's mouth

"By the way Kaien how do you like your team?" asked Ichigo

"Well it's not bad, Fu and Torune are pretty cool but they don't talk much though" replied Kaien between a few mouthfuls of food.

"Hmm those two huh? I'm surprised they were even permitted back into the system" thought Ichigo as he looked on for Kaien to continue

"But our sensei is so freaking awesome, I mean not everyone gets the opportunity to be taught by 'the' Itachi Uchiha" stated Kaien excitedly

"Itachi huh?" Well you better work hard son you wouldn't want him to think the Shibas are slackers" said Isshin as he walked up to the table

"What about your team Ichigo?" asked his mother as she appeared along with Yuzu and Karin to the table who were still quite a bit sleepy until they saw their oldest Brother

"Ichi-nee!" squealed the both of them as they raised their tiny hands towards him indicating that they wanted to be sat on his lap

Kaien sighed "How do you do it Ichigo it's like I'm non-existent to them" as he became depressed

"It's the hair, girls love the hair" stated Ichigo wisely

"Pffft yeah right" stated Kaein with utter disbelief

"Aren't the both of you supposed to be somewhere now?" asked Isshin as he was eating.

"Oh crap I'll be late" shouted Kaien as he got up from his chair and raced towards the training grounds

"I better go now" stated Ichigo as he placed Karin and Yuzu on the ground

"Good luck Ichigo-kun" Masaki stated lovingly to her oldest son

"Thanks mom" said Ichigo as he opened the door and left the house

 **Training Ground 3**

"Yo" stated as he met his other two teammates as they were resting under a tree

"Hnn" and "Hey Ichigo" were the simultaneous replies he received

"So he hasn't arrived yet huh?" thought an amused Ichigo as he sat under the tree next to Naruto.

 **2 hours later**

As both of his teammates went to sleep Ichigo saw a familiar man with silver hair approaching their location "Hey guys wake up, he's here"

"Wha-Oh he's finally here" stated Naruto sleepily

"Hnn' stated the annoyed Uchiha

"Hmm good you guys are on time. Now for the test, you have to get these bells off my person before this timer goes off" said Kakashi as he took a timer out his pocket and placed it on a tree stump and showed the three of them two bells dangling from his hands.

He was met with semi-confused looks as Naruto pointed out "Umm sensei there are only two bells".

"And your point is?" Kakashi looked at them with an eye smile.

"Well there are three of us and only two bells" stated Sasuke.

"Oh right, I forgot to tell you this but only two members can pass, the person who doesn't get a bell will be sent back to the academy" smiled the perverted sensei at his students.

"This doesn't seem right, Konoha always had four man teams consisting of three Genin and one Jonin" thought Ichigo as he looked at his teammates who appeared to be thinking along the same lines.

" _Maybe it's a test of team work, it would make sense being that it is one of the core values of the village"_ stated the old man wisely.

"That does make sense" admitted Ichigo hoping that his teammates had figured it out.

Sasuke kept stealing glances at Ichigo as if expecting him to do something whereas Naruto was getting impatient with every passing moment.

"Now that I've provided you with the instructions, the test will begin-Ichigo, Naruto and Sasuke tensed at that every moment –NOW!"

Two of the shinobi in training jumped into hiding while Ichigo stayed behind and stared at Kakashi who at the time was more focused on reading his book rather than his younger opponent.

"Hmmm you're different most graduates would hide and plan their attacks carefully against someone who is obviously stronger and has more experience than them" stated Kakashi lazily as he watched Ichigo with little to no interest.

Ichigo smirked as he looked at Kakashi with a predatory look and vanished in a burst of speed.

"Wait wha-?" Kakashi widened his eyes as he got punched in the face and was launched a few feet back.

"No way could someone who just graduated get me by surprise" panicked Kakashi as he looked at the Shiba with more interest than before

Meanwhile in some bushes a pair of eyes looked on with shock as he watched his teammate punch the Jonin square in the face with little to no effort.

"Hey, Sasuke the objective of the test is teamwork so I th-" said his other teammate as he found him in the bushes but stopped as he sighted Ichigo standing off against Kakashi.

"Shhhh" Sasuke silenced Naruto and mentioned him to watch

"Maa Maa I guess I can't read my book" winced Kakashi as he pocketed the book "That hurt" thought the disappointed Kakashi.

Kakashi got into his stance "Lesson one, Taijutsu" as he ran toward Ichigo and started his onslaught of attacks as a few of them did connect and managed to push the younger opponent back a little Kakashi used this opportunity to get behind Ichgio using a shunshin and prepare a move by placing his middle fingers and index fingers together.

"You idiot get out of the way!" yelled Sasuke surprising both Naruto and Ichigo.

"At least he acknowledges me now" thought Ichigo as he stood without any hesitation as if daring Kakashi to perform the jutsu.

"One thousand years of death!" yelled Kakashi as he pushed his fingers up his student's anus expecting him to scream in surprise only to find that his student's form seemed to dissipate into electricity.

"Raiton Kage Bunshin?!" thought Kakashi as he tried to avoid getting electrocuted but was too slow and ending up getting hit by the jutsu anyway

"Ouch, that has got to hurt" thought Naruto and Sasuke at the display of the Jonin getting tricked

"Well if you guys are done gawking do you mind helping me out?" asked Ichigo as he appeared behind the students

"Its teamwork isn't' it" asked Sasuke and received a nod from his other teammates

"Ok I have a plan but first do you know your affinities?" asked Ichigo

"Yeah mine is wind" said Naruto

"I have fire" muttered Sasuke

"Well that's convenient" thought Ichigo

"Ok here's what we'll do" told Ichigo as he mentioned them to come closer.

 **5 mintues later**

 **That orange haired brat isn't exactly normal** " muttered the great demon as his host was jumping from tree to tree running the aforementioned mentioned brat's plan through his mind.

" **Then again who is?** " thought the great beast to himself

Kakashi was still searching for any sign of the three students but couldn't find any but suddenly felt two signatures approaching his direction.

"Katon : Goukakyu no Jutsu" yelled Sasuke as a great ball of fire was launched at Kakashi

"Futon : Daitoppa!" yelled Naruto as he appeared behind Sasuke as a great gust of wind was blown out of his mouth amplifying the size of the fireball significantly

"Oh crap Genin shouldn't have enough chakra to perform C-rank nin-jutsu" thought Kakashi as he narrowly evaded the powerful combo.

As he landed beside the Genin he smiled "Good effort, but you still haven't got the bells".

Both the Genin looked at each other and smirked

"Are you sure about that sensei?" came a voice from behind the Jonin

As Kakashi turned behind he was surprised to see that Ichigo had two bells dangling from his hands and even checked his pants to notice that they had indeed been taken.

"I see, in that case you all pass" stated Kakashi while looking at the three students with more interest than before.

"Ok since we're officially a team now, we'll meet up every day at this location at 10 am to either train or collect missions from the Hokage".

"Team dismissed" said Kakashi as he walked away.

"Well that went well" Naruto stated with a smile plastered on his face. Even Sasuke had to smile on that one "Yeah, it did".

"That reminds me, when did you get so fast Ichigo? I barely saw you move" asked Naruto to his friend.

"Training" was the answer Naruto received from the quite shinobi

Naruto looked at his teammates "Hey, now that we're teammates do you want to meet up here at the same location for some training, since Kakashi's always late"

He received two nods in response as they were walking towards their respective homes when they ran into another team whose sensei surprised Sasuke

"Ani-Aniki?" stuttered Sasuke as he looked at the man in front of him leading three students.

"Sasuke-kun, did you pass the test" asked his older brother kindly

"Yeah, you should have seen us we kicked the pedophile's ass!" exclaimed Naruto laughing.

"I take it you passed Kaien" stated Ichigo with a smile.

"You bet we did" replied Kaien with a smile of his own

"I didn't know you're going to be a sensei Nii-san" said Sasuke with a confused look on his face.

"I believe they announced the teams and their respective sensei to the whole class Sasuke, were you not paying attention" asked Itachi as he poked him on the head.

Sasuke then blushed "N-No, it was boring and-"

"You can tell me about it on the way home, Team dismissed" stated Itachi as he started walking with Sasuke.

"I guess I better go it's almost lunch time and my mom might get mad at me if I missed lunch" said Naruto as he left in his own separate direction.

Kaien then turned back "I guess I'll-" but was met with the absence of his two teammates.

"Well that was fast" stated Ichigo as he mentioned Kaien to follow him home

"Ichigo, there's something I need to tell you" said Kaien with his eyes looking down as if saddened by the news.

"I know about your eye Kaien"

"Well you see I'v- wait you know!" asked Kaien with surprise to his older brother

"I overheard our parents discussing it and I'm happy for you" said Ichigo

"Really, so you're not bummed that you aren't going to receive training from mom and dad" asks Kaien with surprise

"Why should I be sad if you're going to become stronger" asks Ichigo

"I'm going to be stronger than you anyway" stated Ichigo as he ruffled Kaien's hair playfully

"Nuh uh I'm totally gonna kick your ass in the future" exclaimed his younger brother

"Who knows, fate and life works in mysterious ways" smirked Ichigo as he opened the gate to the estate.

 **X X X X**

 **Well that was longer than usual, hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I will try to update the story as much as possible. I will be busier these coming these days so the updates will be less frequent :(**

 **But don't worry I'll make the chapters bigger so you have more to read :)**

 **Oh and regarding Romance yes this story will feature romance but no Yaoi**

 **And as for Ichigo's personality he did fight Yhwach and the thousand year blood war did change his mentality so he's not going to charge into a situation head first anymore or be as naïve as he once was.**

 **Until next time…..**

 **Bye**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm back and boy am I happy.**

 **33 followers? :) I'm really grateful to you guys**

 **When I look back I had this idea in my head for a while but never really got around to presenting it so without any further delay here's the new chapter**

 **XXX**

 _(_ _ **Previoulsy**_ _)_

" _I'm going to be stronger than you anyway" stated Ichigo as he ruffled Kaien's hair playfully_

" _Nuh uh I'm totally gonna kick your ass in the future" exclaimed his younger brother_

" _Who knows, fate and life works in mysterious ways" smirked Ichigo as he opened the gate to the estate._

XXX

"Man I hope they actually show up on time" muttered Ichigo as he left his house to head towards the training grounds to train with his teammates.

" **I hope they're on time cause I really wanna let loose** " muttered an annoyed and frustrated Zangetsu as his wielder was walking through the village.

" _I don't think letting loose is possible"_ stated the old man who too was seemingly saddened at the prospect of not 'letting loose'.

"You do realize that they're Genin fresh out of the academy and not all powerful beings of unparalleled power right?" asked Ichigo as he fastened his pace in order to reach the training ground on time.

" **True/** _True_ " were the simultaneous replies he received from his Zanpakuto

"Ok and we're here" stated Ichigo as he stopped at the middle of a clearing which was training ground three.

"Hey, Ichigo you're finally here. Man what took you so long we've been waiting for ages!" exclaimed an excited Naruto to his friend as he got down from a tree branch but was hit on the head with a stone thrown by his other teammate "Don't lie dobe we've only been here for five minutes" stated Sasuke who was smiling at his teammate's antics.

"I'm gonna kill you, you bastard!" exclaimed Naruto as he tried to get back at the Uchiha but was stopped by the voice of his other teammate "Are we here for training or squabbling?" asked Ichigo in an annoyed manner

"Where'd you get the sword from?" asked Sasuke when he finally noticed the sword which was in a sheath and was slung across his back.

Naruto too noticed it right after he had calmed down "Yeah when did you get that?"

Ichigo then removed the sword from its sheath and what surprised the two Genin was the fact that the blade was completely black and was so dark it looked obsidian, the cross guard was even more unique as it has four prongs bent out to form the shape of the manji.

"Oh you mean Zangetsu?" asked Ichigo

"Can I hold it?" asked Naruto in a wistful manner but was disappointed by the answer "No, I'm sorry Zangetsu is personal property and besides he doesn't like strangers"

"He!?" thought Naruto in confusion as he thought his friend was going crazy  
"Next thing I'll know is that he hears voices in his head" looked on Naruto with amusement

" **Don't you do the same thing Kit?** " replied a deep voice laced with humor

Naruto then blushed in realization and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly with a grin on his face.

"Umm guys aren't we here for something?" stated Sasuke who is at the time annoyed by the amount of time his teammates have been wasting

"Oh right the training, Ok listen up!" exclaimed Ichigo

"While the both of you may have exceptional skills for Genin, the both of you lack in the physical department. So, from now on you're going to try to increase your raw physical strength as much as possible" stated Ichigo in a nonchalant manner as he walked up to the nearest tree and proceeded to grip it's trunk with the palm of his hand stretched outwards and in an instant the tree was pulverized buy the force exerted on its trunk

Both of the genin looked on with faces of awe "Wow that's just like Tsunade baa-chan!" exclaimed Naruto with a smile on his face

"No, it's not" stated Ichigo which earned confused looks from the both of his teammates

"Sigh" "Ok, did you sense any chakra building up in my arms when I destroyed the tree" asked Ichigo to the other Genin.

Both of their eyes widened as they realized that their teammate's raw physical strength was off the charts

"Ok so now that that's cleared let's get on with the training" said Ichigo while taking out a few slips of paper out of his pants and gave one each to his teammates

"Seals?" asked Naruto to his orange haired teammate who only nodded in reply

"Attach them to any part of your body and pass chakra through them" ordered Ichigo. His teammates complied and did the same and then duly fell down to their knees due to the strain on their bodies

"Wha-what the hel-l?" thought Sasuke as he struggled to even look straight

"Oh shit weight training seals!" screamed Naruto as he was in the same predicament as Sasuke was but was more vocal in his reaction

"Yes weight training seals" confirmed Ichigo who had a grin on his face that didn't sit well with his teammates

"Since you're only beginners, I'll go easy on you. Each of those weigh 200 kilograms, so you better get used to them and you'll have to change them every three days or so" stated Ichigo to his surprised teammates

Naruto then managed to stand up with sweat dripping down his face as struggled to get used to the sudden weight and was then followed by Sasuke.

"We'll settle for basic exercises for now" said Ichigo to his struggling teammates

"Run 5 laps around the village" ordered Ichigo

"5 laps!?" exclaimed Naruto and for once Sasuke had to agree with his blonde haired teammate

"This is the best way for your muscles to adapt to the constant strain it's put under so, NO ARGUMENTS!" exclaimed Ichigo in an annoyed manner

"Ye-s S-sir" stuttered Naruto as he mentioned for Sasuke to join him in their teammate's version of training

 **2 Agonizing Hours Later**

"Huf-Huf, We shou-ld do this more often" breathed out Naruto which he found to be a very difficult thing to do at the moment

"H-Hnn" stated Sasuke painfully as he tried to catch his breath

"I see that you've completed the exercise" observed Ichigo as he looked on with approval as he took out a bottle labeled 'Chakra Pills' as he took out some and gave each of them a few to restore their stamina

Naruto and Sasuke immediately felt better as the pills had taken the desired effect on their bodies.

"Can we take them off?" asked Sasuke who looked at Ichigo with new found respect

"No, keep them on" replied Ichigo

"Oh man I don't think I can take much more of this" stated Naruto as he walked towards Ichigo.

"Really? Well you look pretty alright to me" smiled Ichigo as he pointed out the fact that his blonde haired teammate had walked towards him without a problem.

"Wait really? I'm awesome!" exclaimed Naruto as he grinned at the accomplishment and even earned a smile from his black haired teammate

"He's here" stated Ichigo suddenly as he sensed a familiar chakra signature walking towards them in relaxed manner

As stated by Ichigo the silver haired Jonin did appear in a few mintues at their current location

Kakashi looking at Naruto and Sasuke's conditions and the condition of the tree behind them "Maa Maa someone's been busy"

But he did not receive any confirmation of the sort from any members of the team

"Sigh" Kakashi then pocketed the book and then mentioned his three students to follow him to the Hokage tower for their first mission

X X

'Knock-Knock' "Come in" was the reply that came from within the office as team seven's leader had knocked on the door politely.

"Ah Kakashi, your team is here for your first mission huh?" asked Minato in a playful manner.

"Hai, sensei" was Kakashi's reply at his former sensei's attempt at a jab.

"Ah let's see, well the Hokurashi have twins that need to be babysat, Tora the Daimyo's wife's cat has gone missing, and the farmers on the other side of the village need their weeds picked. So what is it going to be today?" asked Minato in a cheerful manner to the three Genins who at the time were staring on blankly with disbelief painted all over their faces.

"WHAT THE HELL? THOSE ARE CHORES NOT MISSIONS" shouted a very peeved Naruto at his father/hokage.

Sasuke and Ichigo were thinking the same thing although were better at suppressing their emotions.

"DON'T TALK BACK TO THE HOKAGE YOU BRAT" exclaimed Iruka who was sorting the mission folders at the desk.

"It's alright Iruka you don't need to scold him" stated Minato in a manner more suiting of a hokage than a father.

"You are Genin and hence you will be treated as such and that applies to the missions that are assigned to you" stated the Hokage in a much more firm manner to his disgruntled son and his teammates.

Naruto kept his mouth shut clearly not satisfied at the thought of doing menial tasks such as baby sitting and weeding someone's field.

Kakashi looked pretty bored during the whole ordeal and finally spoke "We'll take the Tora mission". Iruka at the mention of the cat's name winced and looked on with pity at the team in front of him. Minato too made a face at the sensei's request.

Team 7 looked on with confusion, thinking why the hokage would look a bit worried at their sensei's request.

"Are you sure Kakashi?" asked Minato to his former student and received a nod and an eye smile as a reply.

"All right, sources say that she was last seen in the western part of the village" said Minato while reading a few documents. "Madam Shijimi is a bit worried for the cat's wellbeing so if I were you I'd be going on my way".

"You can count on my team sensei" eye smiled Kakashi while mentioning said team to follow him out of the room.

 **15 minutes later**

The team was walking towards the Hokage tower with a variety of emotions written all over their faces with Ichigo comforting the cat by rubbing its fur lovingly causing it to purr and Naruto and Sasuke who were still amused at their sensei's reaction to the completion of their mission.

 **5 minutes into the past**

"Ok, since you're new to how missions work. I'll give you a brief explanation of the task at hand" said Kakashi in a more serious tone while pocketing his book while failing to notice that his genin were not behind him anymore.

"Meow" Kakashi then turned back and looked on with shock as he saw his students with a cat in one of their arms.

Ichigo then smiled in an innocent manner which screamed fake and continued to pet the cat and run his hand through its fur which got a purr in response from the cat.

Naruto and Sasuke just smirked at their sensei who at the time was staring at them with his mouth wide open and eyes reaching comical proportions.

"What's wrong sensei?" asked Naruto in an innocent manner.

"Did we do something wrong?" asked Sasuke in an even more innocent manner.

"N-No y-ou haven't done anything wrong" stuttered out Kakashi who broke out his shock at his students' accomplishment.

"Well then let's go back to the tower then sensei. I'm sure the owner of would be worried sick right now" stated Ichigo as he and his teammates walked past Kakashi towards the Hokage tower.

" **Haha Oh my God did you see the look on the scarecrow's face"** laughed out Zangetsu who loved it when his wielder messed with peoples' heads. The old man silently agreed with a playful smile of his own.

 **The Present**

"Knock-Knock"

Kakashi then opened the door to the Hokage's office and came into the room making a weird face every now and then.

"Ahh I see that the mission was a bit hard in that case I'll cha-"

"Meow" came a voice as three of his former student's students came into the room with the cat in Ichigo's arms.

The Hokage dropped the pen on his desk and stared on with shock as Tora leapt out of the teen's hand and started leaning on said teen's feet.

"Oh Tora my baby there you are!" came an excited voice from the door way as a corpulent lady dashed into the room and snatched the cat away and started hugging the poor thing to death.

"No wonder it ran away" thought Ichigo with a bit of pity at the animal's predicament.

"Thank you for catching him dears. I'll be off now Hokage-san" said Madam Shijimi as she left the room to get back to her own personal matters.

Minato just stared at them with a more calculative gaze "You know you guys broke the record for the time it takes to catch that cat right?"

The Genins just looked impassive except Naruto who had a grin plastered all over his face at their accomplishment.

Minato was still in denial on how three Genin fresh out of the academy had managed to do the impossible even if it was a measly D rank which just happened to haunt the memories of most if not all the seasoned Jonin in the village.

Kakashi tried to break the silence with a cough which worked and snapped the hokage out of his thoughts.

"Ahh yes the payment" Minato then took out an envelope which was put in the mission folder and handed it to Kakashi who in turn tossed it to Ichigo who pocketed it.

After the details were sorted out the team left the office but was stopped by Kakashi "There will be no missions tomorrow and as such get to training field by 10 am" he said as he left the team to gather their own thoughts about the matter

Ichigo then took the envelope out of his pocket and split the money three ways and gave his teammates their share as they parted ways.

Xx

Ichigo was walking around the village when he noticed a noisy team without a sensei coming towards his way.

"Shut up Bakiho!" screamed the pink haired member of the team at her teammate who looked just as pissed

"I was only telling the truth forehead!" exclaimed the red haired girl at the screaming banshee

"I think you're both ugly" came a voice behind them as their other teammate looked on with a smile on his face.

"Oh shit" thought Ichigo as he saw the female members of the team getting ready to kill the person who insulted them with a smile on his face.

"SAI!" screamed Sakura as she punched him in the face knocking him back a few meters with a sizable bump on his head.

"As I was saying, Sasuke will never acknowledge you if you continue to dawdle away in your fantasies" stated Akiho in a kinder voice.

"As if you know anything about boys with that ridiculous hair of yours it's no wonder none of the boys like you" exclaimed Sakura in an enraged manner as he left her teammate to go on her way home.

" **Says the girl with hair that can give princess bubble gum a run for her money** " muttered Zangetsu in annoyance at the girl's stupidity.

"Just what have you been watching on your TV?" asked Ichigo in amusement.

" **None of your business** " was his only reply as he left the conversation.

Tears threatened to fall down her face as Akiho looked down "Hey, you alright?" came a voice laced with concern in front of her. She looked up and saw that it was her brother's best friend Ichigo.

Ichigo then mentioned her to follow him "Are you hungry?"

He didn't get a confirmation but knew that the girl was following him at her own pace said girl was surprised when she saw him entering Ichiraku's.

She immediately felt better at the thought of steaming hot ramen

"Ah Akiho-chan. The usual?" asked Ayame as she started to prepare the noodles and received a smile and a nod in response

Akiho pulled up a chair and sat beside Ichigo who was staring at her as if expecting her to say something.

"Thanks" she said softly as she stating slurping up the noodles that were just served to her.

"No problem" Ichigo smiled as he started to devour his own order.

Bowl after bowl was consumed until Akiho realized that her mother wouldn't like it if she spoiled her dinner by eating too much and so after the fourteenth bowl she took out her purse and proceeded to pay for the food but was stopped by Ichigo who just got up from his seat "I paid before you ordered so don't worry about it"

She then smiled to herself and joined the orange haired genin on his way out and a few minutes into their walk she noticed that he was staring at her hair for a while

"Is there something wrong with my hair" asked the puzzled girl as she felt her hair to see if there was something wrong with her hair.

Ichigo blushed and looked away " **Kingie's got a crush** " laughed out the zanpakuto at his wielder's predicament.

"No, it's just that your hair is really beautiful and unique" stated Ichigo with his face as ripe as a tomato

Akiho blushed at the compliment "R-Really?" she asked and received an awkward nod from the boy.

"I don't know about unique" muttered the flustered girl

"No really, you're eyes are pretty too. No one in the class had violet eyes" blurted out Ichigo without realizing what he had said

He then paled at the realization of what he had said "U-uh I think I better go"

"Uh yeah I'll see you around and thanks for, you know" Ichigo then smiled "No problem" as he turned in the opposite direction and headed towards his home.

If he had turned to see the girl's face he would've seen a tomato with red hair staring at him with an expression that would've mirrored his own.

" **Seems like you've got a crush** " came a deep humorous voice from her mind

"Shut up you perverted jackal I don't have a crush!" shouted Akiho in her mind as he went on her way home.

" **Jackal?! Why you little brat I'm a Fox a huge FOX not a stupid Jackal!"** growled Kurama at the very accusation

"Why can't all boys be like him" thought Akiho as she opened the door to her home.

"I'm home!"

 **X X X X**

 **Boy am I glad that's over, hope you guys liked the chapter. Sadly I won't be able to update the story in the following 2 weeks because I have my exams coming up so bear with me for a while :(**

 **And setting that aside I'd like to clear something out**

 **Ichigo using Raiton Kage Bunshin isn't that farfetched if you think about it his getsuga tenshou does look like a lightning based attack. So let's just go with that for now.**

 **And as for sword techniques, he is pretty skilled with a sword (Royal Guard Training).**

 **Besides when you think about it most of the people who use swords in the Naruto verse don't have the best skills. Apart from the seven ninja swordsmen almost everyone else is fodder.**


End file.
